Infectious
by vellaky
Summary: [OneShot] Missing scene from the episode Infected. Olivia thanks Casey for what she did to help Nathan. CO friendship or preslash.


**WooHoo, go me. My first Law and Order SVU fic... Oh God... Run For Cover!**

**Casey and Olivia aren't mine. This plot isn't mine, but this little mising scene thing is. It's from the episode Infected (7.12) I watched it last night and it just popped in my head... Reviews are always welcome, and constructive criticism, which i will listen to :)**

**Not my best work, but it's my first SVU fic so be gentle...**

* * *

Olivia had finished talking with Nathan and his new parents. She had told Nathan that she'd come to visit whenever she had the chance and she also told him that if he ever needed her, he could call her. She seemed to think that Nathan would be okay with his new family, and Nathan, with all that had been going on, had seemed to be taking this very well. _He'll be just fine,_ she told herself. 

After prying herself from Nathan's arms with a grin, she said her goodbye's and began walking back to the precinct, but not before stopping in at the D.A's office.

Casey sunk down in her chair and took a deep breath. She was beyond glad that this case was over, but she was just drained. This was no surprise to her. Ever since she had joined the Special Victims Unit, the sleepless nights and the tiredness had become a regular part of her routine. Not wanting to waste anymore time thinking about how drained she was, she moved to the pile of papers and manila folders that lie on her desk and started sorting through and reading them. She was just about to pick up her pen when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," she responded without looking up from her paperwork.

The door opened and Olivia stepped inside and took a seat at the desk. "Casey," Olivia started.

Casey looked up from her desk. She wasn't expecting Olivia to be the one to walk through the door. The two had set their differences aside, surely, but Olivia was never one to stop by for no apparent reason. She had wondered if she had forgotten about something. "How can I help you, detective?" Casey asked with a smile. She put her pen down on the desk and sat back in her seat, placing her arms on the arm rests of the big leather chair.

Olivia smiled and leaned back also. She couldn't find any words to start with, and she could feel her face burning with embarrassment. Taking a breath and looking into green eyes, she finally found her voice. "I, uh… I wanted to say thanks. You know, for what you did for Nathan. He's a good kid – he just… He deserves this chance."

Casey smiled softly and waited for anything more to come from Olivia. It wasn't often that Olivia and Casey shared these moments, partly because they shared differing views and opinions on most of the cases that crossed the SVU Squad Room. But when they did agree, moments where Olivia was offering thanks were not pushed aside.

"Thanks, Olivia. I appreciate that… But it wasn't my plan. It was Judge Donnelly's."

"It may have been Judge Donnelly's plan, but you didn't have to go through with it," Olivia quickly stated. "It threw your case out the window, but you did it."

Casey shrugged half heartedly. "I told you I'd plead him out if they gave me a reason… Donnelly gave me a reason." Casey picked up her pen and began to fiddle with it; she was beginning to get nervous and was wondering if there was anything more to the conversation than what was being shown. _Stop being so paranoid,_ she chastised herself.

Olivia looked at Casey and raised a brow. "Why'd you do it? It tips the scale in your win lose ratio, and you know it. So why'd you do it?"

Casey shook her head with a small smile. "It's not about keeping score anymore; it hasn't been for a long time." She took a breath and paused to try and find words. "I… was not prepared to send a child to jail. He _is_ a good kid and he doesn't deserve to spend twelve to twenty-five in Riker's."

Olivia stared at Casey and smiled. She let the silence sit for a few seconds.

"I'm not angry or upset by what happened. If I didn't like it, I wouldn't have gone through with it. Simple." She put the pen back down again, feeling more at ease.

Olivia nodded. "Well thanks. He's gonna get a good life now, and for the most part, it's because of you," she stated genuinely.

Casey smiled. "Thank you… Ahh, I mean you're welcome."

A silence filled the room and both women were speechless. Figuring there was nothing more to say, Olivia stood up and tucked the chair in. She stood near the chair not knowing what to do. She cocked her head to the side in question and began to drum her fingers on the back of the chair. "Um… I was just gonna get something for lunch. Would you like to join me?"

Casey smiled. "Thanks, Olivia, but I have a mountain of paperwork to get through –"

"My treat." The detective waited for a response. "C'mon Councilor, the paperwork will still be there when you get back, and I'm sure that human contact is better than nothing. It's my way of thanking you."

Casey looked up at Olivia and sighed. "Your treat?" She asked with a grin.

Olivia chuckled and headed for the door, waiting for Casey to follow. "Yes."

Casey smiled and got up and headed to the door. "Italian?" She asked.

"Sounds good."

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
